Never Knew I Needed
by loafbread
Summary: Nope, not a songfic. "Every being in Ooo (those who are below 18) are obliged to go to Ooo High School and to those who are above 18 are obliged to go to College. Marceline sighed as the class president; obviously Bubblegum will announce their school play. "Okay, so we'll be role playing about a knight who wants to live forever with her princess." Photo owned by : YAMINO
1. Chapter 1

_**The School Play**_

Every being in Ooo (those who are below 18) are obliged to go to Ooo High School and to those who are above 18 are obliged to go to College.

Marceline is a thousand year old Vampire, but she stopped aging at the age of 18 but, Finn and Jake forced her to take high school. _Darn that Bubblegum_

Due to her age, she's in her third year, same as Bubblegum.

Since Marceline is intelligent, she's in the same class with Bubblegum.

It's been three years and a half since she started classes; she became popular to the whole school.

And every year, there's this Ooo School Festival, where from different kingdoms, they celebrate.

Xxxxxxx

Marceline sighed as the class president; obviously Bubblegum will announce their school play.

"Okay, so we'll be role playing about a knight who wants to live forever with her princess."

"How cheesy." Marceline said.

"MARCELINE!" Bubblegum yelled.

Marceline rolled her eyes.

It's such a bore since; Finn is from a different class. _What's the use? He's only thirteen_

"I've got the script, the director, and everything, but the problem is the cast, I have talked with the Cosmic Owl and he agreed that we will have a joint play with the first years, so come on in!" Bubblegum signaled them to come in and they came.

Finn came dashing first to Jake and fist bumping Marceline.

Flame Princess followed. She seems to be stabilized for now.

Marceline smirked. _This is going to be rad._

"So, who will play for Princess Maribel?" Bubblegum asked.

Finn raised his hands.

"Yes Finn?"

"I'd choose Marceline!" Finn exclaimed. And everyone agreed.

"HEY WHAT! NO! "Marceline protested.

"Majority wins Marceline." Bubblegum smirked.

"Tch." Marceline twitched her eyes. _That that… she's underestimating me, well let's see what she's got._

"How about her knight? Sir Spearmint?" Bubblegum asked. Out of nowhere, Marceline raised her hand.

"Uhh, Marceline?" Bubblegum asked.

Marceline stood up and smirked.

"I WANT YOU TO PLAY IT!" Everyone gasped. And then, like Marceline, they began grinning

"Sorry Marceline but I can't play it. I made the script, and I'll be dire—"

"Chickening out?" Marceline asked

And everyone went "Ohhhhhhhhh"

"What NO!" Bubblegum said.

"Then fine, play the role." Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum smirked and said "Challenge accepted"

Everyone went silent but then again, broke into different noises such as

"Whoa, another duel." "It's pretty cute can't wait for the play" "Ohhh"

"Silence please, we still have to plan the different roles!" Bubblegum said.

Marceline sat down to her seat smirking.

"Hey Marce! Are you sure about this?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Pretty rad, can't imagine Bonnibel being manly." Marceline giggled.

"Well yeah! It goes for you Marce, being girly and all of those stuff." Jake said.

"Well then, I'll shock you." Marceline smirked.

After the plannings, Finn got the assistant knight of Flame Calibur which is Flame Princess; Jake got the role of Mr. Magic the one who will help Sir Spearmint throughout HIS or HER mission. And Lady got the role as Mr, Magic's wife.

"Well, the play will be played after 3 weeks so let's get ready everyone!" Bubblegum said.

"YEAH!" Everyone said in unison except for Marceline who rolled her eyes.

_What now? I'll humiliate myself. Well, it's better than to be one of the propsmen or propswomen I guess._

Xxxxxxx

"Hey Marceline!" Bubblegum called out.

Marceline floated back and looked at Bonni.

"What" Marceline said

Bubblegum sighed and said "Look, I don't want any conflicts with you Marceline, but please cooperate just this once. Please." Bubblegum pleaded.

Marceline raised an eyebrow and said to Bubblegum "Look Bon, I'll be taking this seriously since you're taking this seriously too. But don't expect that I won't tease you because it's been my daily habit." Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum giggled and hugged Marceline.

"What was that for?" Marceline asked

"Just a good luck sign. That's all." Bubblegum nervously giggled.

"Oh yeah? Where's the script?" Marceline asked.

"You'll get it tomorrow, come to the music room, we will have our first practice at that area." Bubblegum said.

"Okay then, don't be late." Marceline said as she floated away.

_Oh Marceline. Why won't you notice me?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IT was nighttime on Ooo when a certain Princess can't fall asleep.

"Hello Princess, this is the tea, which you wanted." Peppermint Butler said.

"Thank You Peppermint, how was O.H.S for you?" Bubbleum asked.

"Well, acting as the Vice-Principal is not really bad, except when it comes to your undead friend." Peppermint said.

"Oh, Are you talking about Marceline?"

"Yes indeed, she always get into trouble, she's not a bully, but she gets reported every time My lady." Peppermint said.

"Well, that's what she is, breaking rules is her thing." Bubblegum said.

"I see, I hope that breaking _hearts _is not her thing also. Good Night Princess, you still have school tomorrow." Peppermint said as he bowed and went outside.

Bubblegum was startled, does Peppermint knew? Is she really that obvious?

"_I hope that breaking hearts is not her thing also"_

That phrase keeps running in her mind.

But it stopped when someone knocked on her window.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"First I was accused of being a heart breaker now a thief?" Marceline asked in irony.

"You heard us?" Bubblegum asked.

"Just open the lumping window." Marceline said.

Bubblegum obliged and she opened the window.

Marceline wore a plain gray shirt, with a long sweat pants.

"I know, my bod is hot, but if you can't stop staring at it, I will melt." Marceline joked.

"What the lump? Just get in. its cold outside." Bubblegum said.

"Well, you're colder than the outside." Marceline said.

"What?" Bubblegum asked in an angered voice.

"Did I just push the button? Sorry about that. So you still wear the shirt that I gave you, you're not lying after all." Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum blushed and said "Stop it! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?"

"Oh yes, Can I have the copy of the script? I have to study them first." Marceline said.

"Nope can do, it's in the school." Bubblegum asked.

"Now why would you leave it there?" Marceline asked.

"The principal said so." Bubblegum asked.

"Oh, who's the Principal again?" Marceline asked.

"The one who ate your fries."

Marceline frowned at the memory. "Ugh. Stop it Bonn, so I'll guess I have to leave."

"Hey, you're leaving already? I have to ask you something!" Bubblegum said.

"Okay, hurry up, Princess." Marceline said.

"Uhh yes, it's about what you have heard earlier." Bubblegum asked.

"The one with yo' Butler? Well, all that I have heard is that 'he hopes that I'm not a heart breaker as well'. Yeah." Marceline smiled.

Bubblegum blushed at her view, Marceline smiling in the moonlight.

Marceline was outside Bubblegum's window.

"So, any other questions?"

"It's a request." Bubblegum said.

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what is it?"

"Be careful." Bubblegum smiled.

Marceline blushed and said "Yeah sure. I'll be careful." Marceline then floated away.

Bubblegum let out a huge sigh and said. "Oh Marceline."

Peppermint walked in smiling, "I presumed that you are done with your tea Princess."

"Ah yes, indeed, hey Peppermint, I have a question to ask." Bubblegum said.

"Take your time Princess."

"Why did you choose Mr. Abadeer to be the Principal anyways?"

"It's because he's a good friend of mine, and he will never break any promises that we have made or make."

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum asked.

"It's time for you to sleep Princess, you don't want to be bothered by your duties and studying right?" Peppermint said.

"Oh yes, good night Peppermint." Bubblegum said completely forgetting about what she had asked her butler.

Peppermint closed the door and went to his slumber.

Xxxxxxxx

(**MORNING)**

Bubblegum woke up with a delicate smile.

She went to her paperwork then to her school

She went to her classroom and _almost _everyone were there, except for a certain vampire.

Their first teacher who was Ms. Treetrunks came in and taught them how to cook cream pie, but she just taught them the ingredients, they didn't have the actual cooking yet suddenly out of nowhere, Marceline came barging in.

"Ms. Marceline! You scared the trunks out of me!" Treetrunks said.

"Sorry about that, it's really painful to be- well, burned up in the sun." Marceline giggled.

"Oh, are you okay?" Treetrunks asked.

"I'm cool. They will heal off." Marceline said.

"Okay then, you can sit now, just be careful next time." Treetrunks then went to her lecture.

Marceline was sitting next to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum gave a paper to Marceline, it looks like a note actually.

_Are you okay? Does it still hurt? _

Marceline smiled and wrote back.

_Yeah, I'm cool, no need to be worried about._

Bubblegum looked to her and gave a concerned look.

Marceline gave her a reassuring smile, which the princess returned.

"After this is your P.E class, so please get ready, I'll give you an extra time to get changed." Mr. Muscleman said.

All girls went to the changing area as well as the boys, obviously, the rooms are far from each other to avoid peeking.

They got changed into their White shirts with pink trimmings for the girls and red sweatpants, while the boys' trimmings were blue and blue sweatpants.

But Marceline's PE is different, it was all gray. And obviously she _sucked the red out of it__**.**_

Marceline didn't care. As long as she's different and welcomed she's cool with that.

The burning sun covered up the whole field, leaving a certain vampire in the trees, hiding herself from the sun.

Finn's class, and Marceline's have the same PE teacher so the both of them will join classes together.

Marceline excused herself to the class and she sat at a tree and looked at her classmates.

Finn is busy playing baseball with Jake.

But she didn't notice Bubblegum approaching at her.

She looked up and saw Bubblegum smiling.

"What do you want?" Marceline asked.

"Nothing really, can I sit next to you?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah sure."

"So, are you really taking the role seriously?" Marceline asked.

"Yep. If you'll take it too." Bubblegum said.

"Okay then." Marceline sighed.

"HEY YOU TWO! STAND UP THERE! WE'RE DONE!" Mr. Muscleman said.

"I want to sleep." Marceline said.

"Let's get to classes, and after this a practice for the play." Bubblegum stood up.

"Hey PB! We'll get going!" Jake yelled alongside with him is FP, LR, and Finn who was waving.

"OKAY THEN!" She yelled back.

Marceline laid herself down both of her hands were in the back of her neck.

"You're really slacking off Marce?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, just call me when the practice for the play starts—"  
Bubblegum offered her hand but no response.

Bubblegum bit her lower lip, and grabbed Marceline's left hand dragging her up.

"Wait Bonn the sun!" Marceline yelled.

But she didn't burn. _What?_

When she opened her eyes, she was covered up by a huge cloth, underneath it was Bubblegum and herself, she saw Bubblegum smiling which made her blush.

She pulled Bubblegum closer, and went in for a hug underneath the cloth.

Bubblegum was furiously blushing.

"Thank Bon" Marceline hummed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**AFTER CLASSES)**

All of the members of the play went to the Music Room.

Except for the Vampire once again.

"Where's Marceline?" LR asked in her Korean voice (**A/N- I don't want to go through any of the Korean language and search all of the meanings and translate it stuff, so just imagine LR speaking in Korean. ****"**

"I don't know, but she'll be here." Bubblegum assured.

"How did you know?" Jake smirked.

"What are you talking about Jake?" Bubblegum asked, hiding her blush.

"Are you blushing Princess?" FP asked in confusion.

"Oh My Glob, You like Marceline?" LSP said.

"WHAT NO!" Bubblegum said.

"Anything you say Princess." Jake grinned.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes and Marceline opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, got called up by the VP again." Marceline said.

"VP?" FP asked.

"Vice Principal." Finn said.

"Oh."

"Well then let's start shall we?" Bubblegum asked.

After an intense practice, they came up with the very obvious conclusion.

Bubblegum can't act as a man; Marceline can't act as a real lady.

"How about the both of you will switch roles?" Jake asked.

"No, I won't a Princess have to do what she have to do."

Marceline sighed and said. "I agree with her, it's time for me to get out from my comfort zone."

"Very well then, just don't get any into fights alright?" LR said.

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked in a blank expression.

"I mean, please don't have any fights or conflicts with the Princess." LR said.

"I see, I'll try." Marceline smirked.

All of them talked and practiced.

"Okay guys, that's it for today, let's continue the remaining parts tomorrow alright?" Bubblegum asked.

All of them got out.

"Hey Marceline." Bubblegum called.

"Yeah?"

"Come to my room this evening, we have to practice and sort out our differences." Bubblegum said.

"Okay then." Marceline then floated away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nighttime then again and Ooo and a certain Vampire Queen flew out from her cave to the Candy Kingdom, she's carrying some papers, and in her back is a certain bass. Axe Bass to be exact

And there it was, a candy princess, who was waiting impatiently.

"Knock Knock." Marceline joked.

"Ugh, hurry up and get in!" Bubblegum said.

Marceline floated in and hovered across her room.

"SO, let's start!" Marceline said.

"Why are you bringing your axe bass?" Bubblegum asked.

"Emergency purposes." Marceline answered

"Whatever you say." Let's start

They start practicing but… the more they put their effort the more harder it was.

"You know what? It's pretty hard." Marceline said.

"Well you're acting like, **I AM THE PRINCESS!" **Bubblegum said boldy.

"Oh yeah? Well you're like _I am your knight blah blah blah!" _Marceline said mimicking Bubblegum.

And then a bright idea hit them both.

"HOW ABOUT LET'S PRETEND THAT WE'RE IMITATING EACH OTHER!" They said in unison.

They realized that they said that, _together._

"Great Idea! Let's do it then!" Bubblegum said.

They began their practice and it ended quite smooth.

"Oh, it's getting late. I don't want to ruin the Princess' beauty sleep." Marceline said.

Bubblegum blushed.

"Good Night Marceline, I mean Mabel." Bubblegum smirked.

"Ugh. Just.. See you tomorrow." Marceline then went away.

_Oh Marceline._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how's the stage play class?" Vice-Principal Peppermint asked them.

"It's getting good sir." Bubblegum said.

"Very well then, carry on." Peppermint said as he walked away.

"President!" Cinnamon bun called Bubblegum

"What is it Cinnamon Bun?" Bubblegum asked.

"We're out of cloth, and we can't buy because it's raining outside, and the only store that's open is from the far side of the school." Cinnamon cried.

"Don't cry Cinnamon, now give me the list, I'll find a way to buy those." Bubblegum smiled.

Cinnamon gave Bubblegum the list.

"Well, we really need to buy these things." Bubblegum said.

"Yo! What's that?" Marceline said.

"It's the list of cloth for the props, but we can't buy it since it's too far away and it's raining." Cinnamon said.

"Well, then I'll buy those." Marceline said.

"Are you sure about this Marce?" Finn joined.

"Vampires. Flying.. remember?" Marceline asked.

"Oh yes. Haha!" Finn chuckled.

"Give me the list and the money. I'll go for that." Marceline said.

"Wait, I'll come." Bubblegum said.

"It's raining outside, and it's pretty far away." Marceline said.

"It doesn't matter, because maybe you'll buy the wrong materials." Bubblegum reasoned

"Oh, so you think I'm a dummy huh?" Marceline asked.

"It's not that!" Bubblegum said.

"Or maybe you just want to spend time with me?" Marceline smirked.

"O-okay, I'm out of here." Finn said.

"What NO! I'm just—" Bubblegum stattered.

"You know what? It's cool. Let's go Bonn." Marceline said.

"Ah yes, I have to excuse us first." Bubblegum said.

After Bubblegum excused Marceline and herself, they went to the rooftop of the school, actually they're in the doorway.

"It's raining really hard. Are you sure about this? I mean, if get sick, you can't attend your royal duties, at the same time school." Marceline said.

"It's okay, as long as you won't drop me." Bubblegum said.

"I won't do that, but I care about your health." Marceline blushed.

_She cares?_

"It's okay really." Bubblegum gave Marceline a reassuring smiled.

Bubblegum opened up the huge umbrella.

"Okay then, step on my toes." Marceline said,

"But-"

"It's okay, then you lift up the umbrella so that we will avoid getting wet and at the same time I can see the direction we are heading to."

Bubblegum obliged.

She threw her hands on Marceline's back of her neck at the same time holding the pink umbrella, Marceline who was being stepped by on her toes have her hands on Bubblegum waist. _Just to be safe_

"Okay then." Marceline said as she opened the door and went into floating.

It was still raining but it was slower and it feels like time had stopped for the both of them.

Bubblegum who was holding the back of Marceline's neck felt and love the scent of her hair.

While Marceline did the same.

"You're pretty sweet for a candy." Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum blushed furiously.

"HEY!" Bubblegum said.

"Don't move." Marceline said.

Bubblegum obliged.

"I can feel your heart beating fast." Marceline said.

Bubblegum didn't respond, she buried her face on Marceline chest.

"You okay Bon? Is it called?" Marceline asked.

"No. it's just that—"

Marceline smiled and pulled her closer.

"It's okay. We're almost there." Marceline said.

_Oh Marceline, If you only knew, deep inside of me. I'm so happy, it felt like—_

"And we're here!" Marceline said as she floated down.

Bubblegum nod and stepped back. And the both of them went inside the store.

They picked up the cloths and every other material, which can help their stage play.

After they bought the materials, the rain had stopped but the sun is not showing up.

"Well, let's go Bon." Marceline signaled.

"Oh yeah, let's go."

"Let's do it in a different approach alright?" Marceline said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll carry you on my back, just like the old times." Marceline smirked.

"I'm eighteen Marceline, I'm not a seven year old." Bubblegum pouted.

"Come on! I miss those times!" Marceline smirked.

"Fine." Bubblegum gave up and she wraps her arms on Marceline, and she wrap her legs on Marceline too. (**A/N- imagine a piggy back carry) **

"You okay back there?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Bubblegum said.

While wrapping herself around the vampire's neck, she was holding the paper bag which contains the cloths and materials that they have bought.

They have arrived at the school and gave the materials to the props team.

"Okay, the play will be after next week, so let's keep striving!" Bubblegum said.

And all of them were rejoicing and agreeing on Bubblegum's words of wisdom.

Xxxxxxxxx

**TIME SKIP: AFTER A WEEK – the stage play.**

Everyone was busy rehearsing and managing the audio, the props and everything.

Jake wore a blue robe, and it goes the same for Lady but shorter.

Finn was wearing a chainmail with a flame sign on it, while Flame Princess wore a red, flaming dress which suits her _fashionably._

Bubblegum wore a prince's robe since he's a knight (**A/N- see the picture of the ficlet)**

While Marceline wore a pink grown.

Bubblegum let her hair down, as well as her crown. _In order to protect herself from the Lich_

Marceline hates doing some fuzzy hairstyles so she let her hair down too.

Everyone started gathering up, many people from Ooo came there.

Then the spotlight was focused on the Principal, _Hudson Abadeer, Marceline's father_

"I welcome you all to our little school festival; today you will witness the joint stage play of the Second Years and Third Years! I'll suck out your souls later." Hudson left a shiver from the spine.

"Okay then, let's welcome the stage play called "A Knight and her Princess"

The curtains started dashing in…

_Once upon a time, there was a Princess named Maribel_

**(**- as her cue was said, she got out of the area, and went to the stage, Marceline was sitting, brushing her hair, even though she can't see her own reflection.)

: _The Princess doesn't know how to fight, her parents wanted her to find a knight, but in first sight she fell in love with a mischievous, yet charismatic knight who waits for his faith._

_(_And there came into the view Bubblegum, smirking mischievously and acting like a man, she went pass to Marceline and Marceline in return stared in awe at her, she was amazed, she acted like she have fallen in love with her.)

_The mischievous knight noticed the gleaming eyes of the Princess_

Spearmint (Bubblegum) : What can I do for you milady?

Maribel (Marceline): Oh-it's nothing. And who are you?

Spearmint: I am the knight of one, also known as the white pink knight, I am Spearmint Nightwalker.

Maribel: I see.

_After Spearmint introduced his self, he bowed down and reached out for the hand of the Princess, which the Princess happily complied and the knight, kissed her hand._

_After that meeting of theirs, the Princess cannot sleep very well; she can't catch her breath whenever the knight was around_

_The king and queen took notice of this, and they consulted their very own daughter._

King Harold (Ice King): What is the problem my dear daughter?

Maribel: No—nothing.

Queen Maria (Rag Princess): Go on, tell us, do you want to have a knight?

Maribel: Well, mother, father, I don't need any knight, I can protect myself.

King: Very well then.

_After their light conversation, the Princess decided to go out and enjoy nature._

_She jumped out of her balcony, and ran until she stopped when she realized she wasn't keeping her tracks, she cried when she knew that she was lost _

(Marceline had a hard time running with her gown, but she still continued, running like a lady, she mimicked Bubblegum, she reminisced the time when she saw Bubblegum for the first time running with her dress, but the hardest part was when she cried, she didn't know. How to cry, not until she reminisced the time when Hambo had returned to her thanks to Bubblegum)

_But out of nowhere, the Princess has been attacked by a weird creature, it's not a weird creature, it's the Magic Man, Jake the Dog!_

Magic man (Jake): Hello there Princess! Are you ready for your faith?

_The magic man was about to attack the Princess but in a flash, her knight in shining armor came!  
_

Spearmint (Bubblegum): STOP!

Magic Man: Who do you think you are?

Spearmint: Her knight in shining armor!

Magic Man: You're not wearing any armor!  
Spearmint: Sorry to tell you, but my armor is not found outside, but it is found deep inside my heart!

(Bubblegum said with all of her might, and everyone applauded her courage)

_The knight, withdrew its sword and started slashing his foe, the enemy retreated leaving the Knight and the Princess all alone._

Spearmint: Are you okay my Princess?

(Bubblegum kneeled to Marceline)

Maribel: Yes, I am alright, you're skills had showed me, Spearmint oh, can you protect me from the forces of evil and stay with me forever as my knight in shining armor?

Spearmint: I will Princess, but in one condition.

Maribel: What is it?

Spearmint: **don't fall for me.**

(because of that line, everyone went crazy, they're rocking their chairs out of the sweetness that both Spearmint and Maribel had created.

(Marceline blushed furiously because of the reactions, and it did the same for Bubblegum)

_The Knight then carried his Princess back to her sanctuary where the King and Queen were waiting_

_The Knight had returned, and in his arms is his Princess._

_The King and Queen rushed to the Knight._

Spearmint: My king and Queen, I present to you the Princess, I found her in the neverwood forest.

King: Thank you, Spearmint

Queen: Are you okay?

Maribel: Yes, can I have him as my knight mother?

Queen: Of course you can

Maribel: Father?

King: You can have him as your knight.

Spearmint: Thank you your majesties.

_And so it was chosen, the knight of the Princess, who would protect her, night and day. He would be with her. Every night, the Knight will come to her room and tell her his various stories of Adventure. How he met the other knights, and how he got in the Knights of Rounds, the special Knights the king had chosen._

_Time by time, the Princess' feelings for her knight deepens, as well as the knights' they didn't know that they fell for each other until that very night. Where they almost kissed. But they were caught by the king._

_The king was mad. In their time, it's forbidden for a Princess to fall for her knight._

King: I TRUSTED YOU! And now you—you!

Spearmint: I'm so sorry my king, I didn't—

King: staring from no, YOU'RE FORBIDDEN TO SEE THE PRINCESS!

Maribel: BUT FATHER—

(Everyone was moved by Marceline's and Bubblegum's acting, especially the time when the both of them almost kissed, all of the audience were panting because of the loss of air. But Marceline crying is where they almost collapsed.)

_The Marceline wept for days, the Queen talked to her but she didn't listen. She doesn't want to go out of her room. Not until the magic man snatched her._

_The knight heard of the news, he wished for the King's permission but the king declined._

King: You can't go.

Spearmint: But my Ki-

King: You will follow my orders a no is a no, keep on standby.

_The knight did nothing but to wait for his Princess to come back._

_The queen died out of depression and the king was sick._

_He asked once again for the king's permission._

Spearmint: My King, I have come once again, to ask for your per—

King: Permission granted.

_The Knight bowed down and went to his mission._

_He was angry, real angry, but he stopped when he saw the Knight of Flame Excalibur_

Spearmint: Hello there my friend, are you lost?

Pen (Finn): I'm searching for the magic man.

Spearmint: He kidnapped my Princess, he kidnapped yours too?

Pen: Yes, let's go and search for him!

_The two knights, searched for their dear princess, and they came into their stop when they found the castle of the Magic Man_

_They fought and fought until they arrived at the huge battlefield the magic man had prepared for them_

_Thus the Magic Man appeared! Carrying the two Princesses_

_(_Everyone was in clear shock, when Bubblegum fought the monsters, as well as Finn, but the one who left them a huge mark was Bubblegum, they didn't think or thought that Bubblegum can have that side of being well-_manly)_

Magic Man: So you have reached your end!  
Pen: Stop blabbering and fight us!

_The three men fought, until the remaining ones were Pen and Spearmint._

_Pen hugged Flame Excalibur_

(They were happy when Finn hugged FP, good thing Finn wore the Flame resistant pendant or else he'll be a barbecued human)

_But the knight fall into his knees when he saw the Princess unconscious and __**not breathing**_

_The knight cried_

Flame Excalibur: She did not survive the loneliness my friend, but she had a dying wish.

Spearmint: Can you tell me what it is?

Flame Excalibur: For you to kiss her.

(Everyone were squirming for the **climax **of the play. And that made Marceline blushed.)

_The knight wrapped his arms aroung the Princess and he leaned his face closer._

_And their lips touched._

_But when he removed his lips, the Princess didn't move._

_But, the knight didn't notice that the Magic Man was still alive and planning to launch an attack to the Princess_

_And Spearmint locked himself to the Princess_

Spearmint: I told you, my armor is deep inside my heart

(Everyone were crying, they were touched by their love)

_The Flame Princess and her knight could only watch, after the attack, Pen charged to the Magic Man with his sword knocking him down._

(Everyone gasped when Finn did that to Jake)

_The Knight and his Princess were lying down on the floor._

_Then Maribel woke up and she felt that she was lying on her knight's unconscious body._

_She cried. But then she touched the heart of her knight, then a blue orb was seen._

_Inside the orb were the memories and times that they have spent and enjoyed together._

_The Flame Princess smiled along with her Knight as they exited the area._

_Maribel stood up and her knight follows also._

Spearmint: You broke my conditions.

Maribel: You're the one to talk.

_Both of them shared a laugh and they went back to the Kingdom._

_The King has recovered. And he accepted the Knight's and Princess' love._

_After a year and a half, they decided to get married._

(After the story, everyone gave a standing ovation to the stars)

Xx(backstage)xx

Marceline was busy undressing that gown of hers and went back to her Grey top and Skinny jeans, alongside with her signature red boots.

While Bubblegum changed back to her princess-y clothes.

Bubblegum gave her final remarks and bowed.

Everyone was satisfied. They were all happy and in love.

After the play, Marceline called out for Bubblegum

Bubblegum obliged and followed Marceline to the Gardens

"This is where we first met right?" Marceline asked.

Bubblegum blushed and said "Yeah."

"The memories are still clear to me." Marceline smirked.

It was nighttime when they finished their play.

"Ah yes." Bubblegum was out of words.

"You're a great actress, not to offend you." Marceline said.

"You think so? You're the same for a vampire queen." Bubblegum teased

The both of them chuckled.

Marceline leaned closer.

Bubblegum did the same too.

Marceline stepped back.

Bubblegum was furiously blushing.

"You're a good friend Bon, I hope that we will stay like that forever." Marceline said as she flew away.

_FRIEND? HOW DARE SHE? DON'T WORRY MARCELINE, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET SAYING THOSE WORDS. _Bubblegum cursed_._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N- what do you think? **** so, shall I continue this? Rate and Review! Thanks! And oh, I made the Ice King as a king because, Marceline is pretty comfortable to have Ice King to played as her father if you know what I mean, and Rag Princess as the Queen because, I don't know. Hahahaha XD **

**Then again:**

**FLAME PRINCESS: Flame Excalibur –Princess of the Fire or Flame Kingdom**

**PEN: Finn- knight of Flame Excalibur**

**KING HAROLD: Ice King- father of Maribel**

**QUEEN MARIA: Rag Princess- Mother of Maribel**

**MAGIC MAN: Jake the Dog- enemy unit xD**

**SPEARMINT: Bonnibel Bubblegum- Knight of Princess Maribel**

**MARIBEL: Marceline Abadeer- a certain princess in a faraway kingdom.**

**Okay so, Bubblegum is roleplaying as a MAN so I used the word 'his' in the story. **

**Mostly inspired by the pictures that I have found on Tumblr. Thanks to Mr. Yamino for the picture. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Her Feelings**_

After the play, Bubblegum went to her room cursing _Darn that Marceline… ugh. _

She changed her clothes and wore Marceline's shirt with a white shorts, she went to her sleep and dreamt about the Vampire Queen

(Bubblegum's POV)

"_Good Morning Bon~!" I was sleeping when someone hummed to my ears, it made me smile and I saw the Vampire Queen, my beloved._

"_Good Morning Marce~! I cupped her cheeks and pecked both sides of her cheeks._

_She blushed and smiled at me._

"PRINCESS WAKE UP!" I woke up with a loud yell, _darn, me and Marceline was suppo-_

"Princess! You'll be late!" Peppermint yelled to me.

I groaned and said "I'll be up for a minute Peppermint." _I'm being lazy today._

I looked to the clock and it was still 6 in the morning and school starts at 8. _Really Peppermint? REALLY?!_

I went to the bathroom and I took a warm bath, I changed to my school uniform, which is a white blouse with a short blue necktie and a red knee leveled skirt. I wore a black shoes, I called the royal carriage and I'm off to school.

It was still seven but it's better to be early than to be late right? I went to the classroom and sat there, then I heard someone and it was Marceline, with her black polo covering the white blouse and her grey skirt _she sucked the red out of it. _And she didn't wear her tie. She didn't even manage to wear proper shoes; instead she wore hi-cut sneakers! I scowled at her and she raised an eyebrow, she sat next to me and smirked "Good Morning Bon~" She hummed to me, I blushed a little and looked to another direction "G—Good Morning.." I stuttered

She stood up and walked away from the classroom; both hands are on the back of her neck

"Where are you going?!" I yelled at her.

"Fresh air." She stopped and smiled at me; I blushed and said "Can you even breathe?"

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes and went out; I sat down and regained my poise. I waited for the teacher and minutes later, everyone was talking to me about the successful stage play..

When the teacher got in, Marceline was nowhere to be found, I'm starting to worry about her… wait, why should I be? She's just a huge prob—

I was cut off when she came inside the classroom, her polo was folded up to her elbow and her hair tied up into a pony tail. Her red eyes glowing and I was becoming more and more attracted to her.

I stared at her for more like an eternity not until she leaned to me and our faces were inches apart, I blushed furiously and I stopped breathing, sweats are dropping on my flustered face, she smirked at me. Not until our teacher Lemongrab interrupted her "Marceline! Flirting is unacceptable in my class! 4 hours of detention!" He yelled. Marceline stood straight and glared at Lemongrab, Lemongrab seemed to be afraid and said "Ju- no more detention, si-sit do—sit down please!" He said.

Marceline really is powerful.

After she went to her seat, Lemongrab continued lecturing how sour (?) lemons were while me? I was still blushing furiously and my breath was ragging, my heart stopped and I didn't know what to do at that time.

It was lunch time, and me. Finn, Jake, Lady, and Marceline would always meet up in the rooftop.

I walked slowly to the rooftop without Marceline, after Mr. Lemongrab, she went out of the classroom and man I was really worried about her.

When I reached the rooftop, Lady, Finn, and Jake were already there, but no sign of Marceline.

I went to them and asked "Where's Marceline?"

"I don't know, I thought that she's with you." Finn said.

"I'm here!" Marceline yelled on the doorway.

"I'll be staying here! The sun's so lumping hot!" She said, as she sat on one of the stairways.

"How about we'll go to her and eat lunch with her?" Finn suggested

I nodded

"We'll be off guys, it's our anniversary and we don't want it to be ruined." Jake said

Marceline heard it and yelled "HEEEY!"

Jake laughed and carried Lady up and stretched his way up.

"Well, let's go PB." Finn said and they went to the stairway where they found Marceline staring at the wall idly.

(**GENERAL POV)**

"Marce?" Finn said.

"Oh hey… so what's for lunch?" Marceline smirked

"Just some pancakes, yours?" Finn asked

"Some apples." Marceline said as she showed some fresh apples to Finn and Bubblegum

"Wow, those apples are so red." Bubblegum said in amazement

"Heck yeah! Got these from Treetrunks!" Marceline exclaimed

The three of them ate their lunch when Finn bid goodbye first since he's going to see FP.

Marceline got up and stretched her hand to Bubblegum

"Where are we going?" Bubblegum asked Marceline, Marceline smiled and grabbed Bubblegum; they floated to the hallway and went to a certain room.

"What is this Marce?" Bubblegum asked Marceline

"It's abou—yesterday." She blushed

Bubblegum looked into another direction and said "Forget about it.."

"How can I forget about it if I'm in love with you?" Marceline said.

Bubblegum was struck, no she was shocked… she was speechless.

"You know what? Forget about it, forget it. Sorry about that Bonn." Marceline said then she floated away.

Bubblegum felt a tear on her face, but it was not from sadness, it was from happiness.

**A/N- you can hate me since it's too short. Yes, I know, kill me now please. Meep~ XD**


End file.
